Una Tarde con Teether
by Kumiko-Kori
Summary: .:One-shot:. Starfire y Robin deben cuidar de Teether por una tarde, pero no les resultará tan fácil como piensan, sobre todo porque la tamaraniana no sabe nada de esas cosas.


•

**Disclaimer: **_Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión, y sin fines de lucro._

·...·ºº·…·-·...·ºº·…·-·...·ºº·…·

**Una tarde con Teether**

Por: Kumiko-kori

·...·ºº·…·

—¡Por favor, Robin! —Me rogaba Chico Bestia, a punto de llorar.

—Viejo, va a arruinarse nuestra cita doble —agregó Cyborg.

Bueno, ¿Y por su cita doble iba a arruinar la tarde que tenía con Star?

—No.

—Por favor —rogaron ambos al unísono. Se pusieron de rodillas frente a mí, con los ojos llenos de lo que seguro eran lágrimas falsas—. Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Abrí la boca para decirles de nuevo que no iba a ser posible, pero no dije nada porque sentí que alguien me tocaba el brazo. Giré a mi izquierda y descubrí, no con mucha sorpresa que era Starfire, quien me miraba sonriendo.

—No creo que sea tan difícil.

—Pero… —comencé.

—Vamos Robin, hazlo por mí ¿si? —¡Ah! Ella sabía que si me miraba de esa forma yo haría cualquier cosa. Y aún peor si me decía "Hazlo por mí"

¡Ahh! ¿Por qué tenía que caer tan bajo por unos tiernos ojitos?

—D-de acuerdo —dije _muy _inseguro.

—Star, eres la mejor, muchas gracias —Chico Bestia comenzó a besar su mano una y otra vez.

—Sí Star, tú mandas —Okay, no puedo decir que ese comentario no me molestó, pero no tenía tiempo para golpear a Cyborg.

Además, no era tan difícil cuidar a un bebé ¿O si?

**·...·ºº·…·-·...·ºº·…·**

—Y aquí está su biberón, cinco pañales, su sonaja, aquí hay más juguetes y… ¡Ah! Sí, esta manta azul… —Raven nombraba cada cosa que había en el bolso de Teether.

—¡Oye! ¡Esa es mi manta! —reclamó Timmy Tamtrum.

—Ah, sí, lo lamento. Está bien… ¿No se me olvida nada? —se preguntó al parecer preocupada.

—Esto… ¿Raven? ¿Por cuánto tiempo se van? —pregunté. Es que si vieran la cantidad de cosas que había en ese enorme bolso.

—Hasta la noche, bobo —dijo antes de aventarme un pañal en la cara. Rápidamente me lo quité y sentí un gran alivio al ver que estaba limpio.

¿Se preguntan qué sucede? Bien, nos encargaron a Melvin, Timmy Tantrum y Teether, pero casualmente hoy era la muy famosa y esperada —Sobre todo por Chico Bestia — cita doble. Y quedamos en que Raven y Chico Bestia se harían cargo de Melvin; Abeja y Cyborg de Timmy Tantrum y _lamentablemente_ Starfire y yo cuidaríamos a Teether.

—Bueno, entonces nos vamos —dijo Bumblebee ansiosa.

—Adiós, chicos —se despidió Chico Bestia con una enorme sonrisa. Estaba muy feliz porque —después de pedírselo siete veces— Raven había aceptado salir con él.

—Cuiden bien a Teether —dijo Raven muy seria. En serio tenía un problema con ese trío—. Si algo le llegara a pasar, les juro que les voy a… —nos envió una mirada de advertencia, pero los tres pequeños la observaron y se asustaron al verla a punto de enfadarse— cantar una canción de cuna mientras les doy palomitas de maíz —terminó con una… ¿Sonrisa?

¿Sonrisa? ¿Raven?

Los tres pequeños también sonreían.

—Cuídense mucho, amigos —se despidió Starfire.

Y fue así como me quedé sólo con ella… y Teether, claro.

**·...·ºº·…·-·...·ºº·…·**

No la estaba pasando tan mal, después de todo. Starfire y yo veíamos una película —Que por cierto fue muy melosa, pues la eligió ella—, sentados en el sillón.

Y Teether entre nosotros.

Bah.

—Ohhh —exclamó Starfire, enternecida—. Él es tan romántico.

Inmediatamente giré la vista a la pantalla del televisor, buscando al tipo que le había arrancado un suspiro a Starfire.

_Robin ¡Es la tele! No te vuelvas paranoico._

Después de unos minutos me acerqué un poco más a ella, olvidando que el pequeñín estaba en medio de nosotros, coloqué mi mano en su mejilla y acerqué mi rostro lentamente al de ella, hasta que atrapé sus labios con los míos.

Ella me siguió el juego sin chistar, se puso un poco de lado y pasó su brazo por mi cuello, y yo la mía por su cintura.

Me sorprendí cuando ella comenzó a separarse de mí, de una forma un poco brusca, volteó el rostro muy sonrojada mientras se alejaba aún más.

—El… bebé… —musitó.

Ah, eso.

¿Qué? ¿No podía besar a mi novia porque él estaba presente o qué?

Creo que olvidé mencionarlo, Star era mi novia desde hacía un año, cuando fuimos a Tokio.

—Ah, claro.

—Lo siento mucho, Teether —se disculpó ella. Un momento… ¿Se disculpó? —Ahora es tu turno, Robin —me codeó.

¿Eh?

—Discúlpate —ordenó.

—¿Qué?

—Por poco y muere aplastado, discúlpate —volvió a ordenar.

Ay. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle caso? ¿Disculparme con un bebé, que ni si quiera me iba a entender?

—Lo lamento —dije de forma seca.

Ah, ¿Por qué a mí?

**·...·ºº·…·-·...·ºº·…·**

—¿Por qué llora? —me preguntó desesperada.

—No lo sé.

—Lindo bebé, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Te picó un _tlorblock_? —Les explicaría que es un "_Tlorblock"_ si lo supiera, en serio.

Teether no paraba de llorar, y lo peor era que ni Star ni yo sabíamos el motivo.

—Tal vez tiene hambre —sugerí.

Ella chasqueó los dedos—. Claro, eso debe ser.

Cogió el biberón con la leche y se la acercó. Teether negó con la cabeza.

Ambos nos miramos sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Tendrá sueño? —Él negó nuevamente.

Luego sentí un horrible olor. Era como si… como si…

Puaj.

—Star, creo que ensució su pañal —concluí. Bien, no era nada grave—. Anda, cámbiaselo.

—Sí… esto… antes que nada ¿Qué es un pañal?

Me pasé una mano por el rostro. Me iba a tocar a _mí_ cambiarle el apestoso pañal. Dios ¿Qué te hice para que me odiaras tanto?

Lo recosté encima de una manta, en el sofá, y lentamente comencé a quitarle el pañal, una vez que se lo quité yo…

¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le habían dado de comer a ese niño?

Nuevamente me pregunté, ¿Por qué a mí?

**·...·ºº·…·-·...·ºº·…·**

—¿Y ahora por qué llora? —me preguntó desesperada.

—No lo sé.

—El pasatiempo favorito de los bebés de tu planeta es llorar ¿Cierto?

Yo asentí, sin prestarle mucha atención. Compadecí a la pobre Raven, ella tuvo que cuidar de tres llorones ¡Sola! En serio, que agallas.

—¿Será que tiene sueño? —propuse, por segunda vez.

Star se encogió de hombros antes de señalar algo que se suponía estaba detrás de mí. Me di vuelta y vi al pequeño saboreando mi capa.

Después de quitársela, cogí el biberón que estaba en la mesa y se lo extendí a Star.

—¿Qué? —interrogó desconcertada.

—Vamos, dale su leche —Ella tomó el biberón y lo empezó a mirar detenidamente.

—Ah, claro —Siguió observando minuciosamente lo que traía en sus manos—. Bien… Toma Teether —Ahora ella le extendió el biberón.

—Esto… ¿Star? _Tú _tienes que dárselo.

—Ahhh, claro —asintió unas tres veces—. Y… ¿Cómo se lo doy?

Ay, no.

¡Esto ya era el colmo!

**·...·ºº·…·-·...·ºº·…·**

—¡Por X´hal! ¿Y ahora qué le sucede? ¿Por qué llora? —me preguntó cogiéndose la cabeza, apunto de estallar.

—¡Que no lo sé! —Está bien, yo tampoco estaba muy calmadito que digamos.

El pequeño extendió sus manos hacia Starfire, clara señal de que quería que ella lo alce. Y al parecer ella le había entendido, porque lo hizo.

Estaba seguro, ahora sí quería dormir.

Se calló un poco en cuanto estuvo en los brazos de Starfire, pero todavía no dejaba de sollozar. Luego señaló a la mesa, y Starfire y yo dirigimos nuestras miradas a ésta.

—¿Quieres… la sonaja? —Preguntó Starfire, y él negó con la cabeza—. ¿El pañal? —Él meneó la cabeza nuevamente—. ¿El cuento? —Esta vez él asintió con una gran sonrisa que enseñaba los tres pequeños y blancos dientes que apenas tenía—. ¡Te leeré el cuento, entonces!

Le alcancé el delgado libro y los tres nos sentamos en el sillón. Teether aún en brazos de _mi_ novia.

—Había una vez, una princesa llamada…

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y el pequeño ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, que demostraba que —a pesar de haber llorado—, no la había pasado tan mal con nosotros y ahora estaba feliz durmiendo en los brazos de Star.

—Ah —suspiró Starfire. Yo la miré de reojo—. Es tan lindo, yo quiero uno —dijo, seguramente sin pensarlo y luego yo…

Un momento ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Eh… esto…

Les juro que estaba más roja que un tomate, y yo tenía ganas de reír en ese momento de verla así por una tontería como esa, pero lo pensé mejor al sentir que mis mejillas ardían y supongo que estaba en la misma situación que ella, es decir como un semáforo en señal de alto.

—¿Sabes? Serías una excelente madre —mentí.

¡Vamos! No es malo mentir en este tipo de situaciones.

Nos quedamos mirándonos como unos tontos por varios segundos, hasta que reaccioné y supe que ese era el momento adecuado para besarla. Luego ella se acercó a mí, cuidando que Teether no despertara, y se recostó en mi hombro.

—¿Star? —Ni siquiera sé por qué la llamé, sólo hice y ya.

Pero como no recibí respuesta de su parte, supuse que se había dormido.

Voy a sonar como Starfire, pero se veían muy lindos ambos dormidos a mi lado.

¿Saben? Quizá Starfire no sería la mejor madre de todas, pero yo iba a estar allí para ella, y para el pequeño, claro.

Después de todo… cuidar a un bebé no es muy difícil… y hasta llega a ser divertido.

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Alguien leyendo?... Espero que sí xD.

Este es el primer fic que hago, es algo muy tonto que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo, pero recién hasta ahora me animo a subirlo.

Espero que les haya agradado, aunque sea un poco P Ya ustedes me dirán como está.

Críticas, tomatazos, estrellitas(?), son bienvenidas .

De antemano, gracias a quienes han leído; y creo que no está de más pedir algún review.

¡Sayonara!

Kumi-chan


End file.
